The Bikini Warriors' Mission Failed
by YuriChan220
Summary: The Bikini Warriors have one mission...and they get captured anyways by bandits and locked away in their secret hideout just to give them ultimate pleasure. Paladin's sacrifice for all of them may not be so bad. Dedicated to Major Mike Powell III


**The Bikini Warrior's Mission Failed**

 **Pairing: Fighter x Paladin**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bikini Warriors or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Honestly, I wrote this a while ago, but I kinda dropped it since I kinda couldn't think of anything else. Plus that, writing gang bangs are so hard to do and take 100% commitment.**

 **And from the title, well…ahaha~! Got it from Major Mike's "Kasumi's Mission Failed", so I thought, why not?**

 **P-please enjoy!**

The Bikini Warriors have slain another one of the creatures that were roaming around the forest with a path that leads them to another part of town, which gave them some coins as a result. However, their real mission is to track down some bandits that were stealing goods from the villagers from the last town they were in. The four warriors volunteered to search for them.

It isn't long before they saw one bandit on the run. Fighter points her sword at him. "Hey! Come back here!" she shouts as she chases him down, followed by her comrades who have their weapons ready.

"Ahhh, it's the brave young warriors," the leader says with his hands on his hips. "I hoped we'd meet."

"Give back the stolen goods!" Fighter shouts, pointing her sword at him. "Or we'll kill you from where you stand!"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," the strong man says. "It will be US that will put you to death, young lady. We're brave warriors as well, but much stronger than you are. Might as well slay you with one strike and then be done with it. Or...you can be our prisoners...serve us all at our every whim. What's it going to be?"

Fighter grits her teeth as she grips her sword while Mage hides behind Dark Elf.

"There's no way we'll do that!" Fighter says.

"Serving you scumbags?" Dark Elf adds. "That won't happen! We'd rather fight to the death if that's what we're going to do!"

"Heh, very well then," The leader turns towards his men. "Your orders men. Att-"

"WAIT!" Paladin steps in, dropping her sword and shield. "Please spare them! If you want to take anyone prisoner, take me!"

"Paladin!?" Fighter gasps.

"What are you saying!?" Mage cries. "Y-you can't do that!"

"Do you even know what you're doing!?" Dark Elf says.

"Sorry, everyone," the blonde turns her head sideways towards them. "It's better than having all of us serve them. I've made my sacrifice."

"Hmmm...you're pretty brave, young lady," the leader of the bandits says. "Very well then." He turns toward his men. "I will take this blonde lady. As for the rest of the warriors, take them to the dungeon. I don't want anyone to know about this."

Paladin turns as the men as quick as light takes her comrades and drags them away. The leader approaches the blonde as he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"That wasn't part of the-" Paladin starts but gets cut off.

"I know it wasn't part of the deal," the bandit leader says. "But you know I can't be trusted. Now come on. Time for some business."

He drags Paladin inside their base and inside his large bedroom. Paladin looks around for a moment before the man comes behind her and takes off her armor until she's completely nude.

"Wow! You have a magnificent body~" he says as he gropes her breasts. "What did they call you...Paladin? Yes, that was it."

"H-hey...aahhhh...haaah...aaah~!" Paladin can't help but let out some moans here and there. "Touching me there is just...ah~!"

"Oh~? Are you getting aroused from me groping you like this?" the leader coos in her ear. "That's so cute~"

"No way...I...ahhh~!" Paladin jerks her head back from him pinching her nipple and then lowing his hand to fondle her womanhood. "No...not theeerrreeee...hyah~!"

"Hohoho, I'm going to have a fun time to you~" the bandit leader says, grinning.

"Hah...wha...mmmph...mmm..." Before the blonde can say anything, the leader of the bandits takes her chin and kisses her on the lips. They deepen the kiss seconds after, tongues meet and caress each other with Paladin moaning softly. He then gently pushes her on the large bed, spreads her legs wide and inserts two fingers inside her pussy. "Oh, my...oh, gosh! Your fingers are actually inside...haaaah...aahhhh~!"

"Heh, the real even will come soon, my dear," the man coos. He leans over to suck and nip at her nipple. "But for now, let me play with your body a bit more."

Paladin has her arms above her, letting the man do whatever he wants to her. His fingers move back and forth and around inside her pussy while he sucks, nips and sucks at her breasts back and forth. She turns her head to the side, thinking about her comrades while he's touching her.

 _Everyone…I hope you're okay,_ she thinks. _Especially you…Fighter. Please be alright, my love. Once I get out of this, I'll figure out a way to get all of us out._

The touching and fondling continues until the blonde is at her limit. She lifts her head up a bit before jerking it back again from his fingers moving faster inside her pussy.

"Cumming…I'm cumming!" Paladin cries. She arches her back, squirting love juices on his hand and when he pulls it out, the juices still spill out, wetting his bed a little.

The leader of the bandits lets out a heavy sigh with delight as he stands up, takes off his clothing until he's completely naked, revealing his fully erect penis.

"Get ready, Paladin," he says. "This is the main event."

Paladin's eyes widen at the size of his penis. He climbs on top of her before she can even protest, pokes her pussy with it a couple times before he inserts it inside, making her let out a loud moan.

"Oh, man! You're very tight, young lady," He grunts as he puts his hands on the mattress. "It's already in. Get ready." The bandit leader begins to thrust slowly.

Paladin grits her teeth, clenching the sheets with her hand while shutting her eyes tightly. _Oh, no!_ she thinks. _I'm doing this…with a man. All I've been doing was make love with Fighter and her alone. This is…what it feels like…to have it with…a man…_

He intertwines his hands with hers as he keeps on pumping away, leaning close to Paladin's face with a smile.

"Having a good time, my dear?" he says. "I know I am~!"

The blonde weakly looks up at the bandit leader as he keeps on thrusting. Something about it seems…good. And Paladin knows it already. Just from this man's penis inside her, she can't help but love it. He is already pumping away like there's no tomorrow and there's nothing she can do to stop it. She gently squeezes his hands and wraps her legs around his waist.

"More…please…some more…" she moans.

"As you wish, my dear~"

He stands up while hugging the blonde woman letting her embrace him in return. He squeezes her hips as he bounces her up and down while the blonde smiles, looking down at him with her large breasts jiggling up and down at every movement. The penis inside her starts to feel good more and more. Every thrust and every movement seems to be better and better for her. Paladin puts her hands on his shoulders to get better balance, but they shift positions into a standing Doggy with her hands against the wall. The leader of the bandits continues to pump away and shortly after, he lifts up her leg and holds it tightly like his life depends on it.

"More…ohhhhh…..ahhhhh…it feels so good~!" Paladin moans. "Do it more…faster…harder~!" She nods as she looks back at her stud. "Oohhhh, yes! You do know how to please a woman! Ah~!"

The bandit leader himself gets turned on by Paladin's sexy moans that he starts to pump faster and faster. He is already reaching his limit as well as Paladin. She clenches her fists as she grits her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Ah….I'm gonna cum….I'm cumming!" the bandit leader grunts.

"S-so am I!" Paladin says. "I'm cumming…cumming…cumiiiiing!"

With that, the blonde arches her back, screaming in pleasure and semen shoots out from his penis and inside her womanhood. It quickly fills it up and the remains drip on the floor. The leader pulls away and Paladin drops down on the floor, panting as the semen drips from her pussy.

"You came a lot, my dear," he says.

Paladin manages to turn and reach out her hand. "I want…more of your penis…Master. Please…"

The leader chuckles. "Didn't know you were that desperate, but okay. As you wish."

And so, he screws Paladin all night until she can barely stand. She may have been taken prisoner by this bandit, but for her, it's alright. Her getting screwed by him is more than enough to satisfy her.

 ****Meawhile****

Fighter and the others are in a large prison cell, but they are not alone. There were other men in there that were attracted to these sexy Bikini Warriors and decided to screw them right then and there. Dark Elf and Mage were getting screwed standing Doggy while Fighter is on all fours, facing the bars. This is NOT what she had in mind when Paladin made this decision. She just wants to get out, slay these bandits and get the stolen goods. But for now, the four of them have to endure it all.

Suddenly, she sees a glimpse of blonde and green hair from across. Her eyes widen at the sight of two familiar Bikini Warriors getting screwed from behind.

"Valkyrie!?" Fighter gasps. "And Hunter? What are you two doing here!?"

The blonde weakly turns toward the red head. "O-oh….heeeeey….Fighter~! What a nice surprise! You feeling this, too? I'm so happy!"

"No, no, no!" Fighter shakes her head roughly. "You two were supposed to be high class warriors! How come YOU were taken prisoners, too!?"

"Ah, it doesn't matter now~" Valkyrie turns toward her stud sweetly and kisses him. "His penis is all that matters. I've grown addicted to it. And you will too, soon, so don't worry. Ehehehe~!"

"Have fun~" Hunter says.

Fighter grits her teeth as she looks back at the stud, who grips her butt cheeks while thrusting harder and harder. "This is disgusting! I can't believe Paladin would make such a decision and then it backfires!"

She doesn't know when this is going to end, but if she manages to find a way out, she and the others will find Paladin, defeat the bandits and their leader and get the stolen goods.

 ****3 days Later****

"Ahhhhh….ohhhhh…haaah…yes…yeeessss! Keep it coming~!" Paladin moans as she is positioned Missionary style. "Yes, rub my breasts like that~! Just like thaaaat….ohhhhh~!"

The leader of the bandits grins as his eyes look up and down at the black lingerie that he put on Paladin a few minutes ago. Just simple black lingerie with black stockings with garter straps attached to a small garter belt. And honestly, both of them think it suits her perfectly. So, after doing that, they don't hesitate make love. Paladin has been put into different positions and after each climax, they go into a different position. She has a lewd smile on her face every time she gets screwed by this bandit. Paladin even gets a chance to suck his penis one time before going to the real event. For her, the pleasure is just too satisfying. She climaxes again and again for the next few hours or so, leaving the room filled with semen all over it until they get to the bed. He puts her Missionary style, but her body is turned to the side and her leg is lifted and held by his arms while he pumps away. The blonde moans in pleasure with a smile on her face.

"Yeeeesss….that's it…that's it~!" she says. "Right there….ohhhhh, yeeeessss~! Keep it coming~! Never stop!"

"Heh, as you wish," he says. "You've grown to love this already, Paladin-chan. I'm very impressed~!"

The blonde turns her head to face him. "H-How could I not~? Your penis is the best! It feels soooo gooood!"

He leans closer to her to give her a brief kiss and pull away. "If you want more, I have my men waiting in the other room. Your friends are there as well."

"Eh?" Paladin pants heavily as he continues pumping away. "My…friends are there…as well?"

"They were in bars…before, but now they are experiencing the pleasure as much as you are," the bandit leader says. "Don't worry, there will be plenty more dicks to enjoy, okay~?"

Paladin nods happily. "Haaaiiii…please….cum inside me! I want to hurry and get more~! Cum inside meeeeeee~!"

He thrusts faster and harder, clinging onto her leg for dear life. And then, he ejaculates inside her, sending another flood of semen flowing inside her and then dripping from her pussy. He pulls away, falling on his behind while Paladin lies there, panting. Once both of them have caught their breath, the bandit leader holds out his hand with a smile.

"Come, Paladin-chan," he says. "Time to meet your friends."

"Yes…Master~!"

She gently grips it and after cleaning up the room, they walk out the door and down the long hallway until they arrive at two large doors. He grabs a key from his belt and unlocks it. When he opens it, Paladin is greeted by several men screwing Fighter, Dark Elf and Mage, all in different positions and wearing lingerie as well. Fighter is wearing crimson lingerie with red knee high boots and thigh high stockings. Dark Elf is wearing golden lingerie and Mage is wearing purple lingerie with thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt. Paladin's eyes sparkle in amazement as she looks back and forth at every stud in the room. Fighter is getting screwed stand up doggy, but her arms are held back by the stud and he's pumping away like there's no tomorrow.

"Captain!" one of the men says.

"Oh, wow! You brought another sexy lady over here?" another says.

"I want her so badly!" a third man says.

"Calm down, calm down," the leader says. "All of you can have the blonde girl I have here."

Paladin is still looking around until she sees two familiar Bikini Warriors in each corner, getting screwed from behind.

"Valkyrie?" Paladin says. "Hunter?"

"Paladin?" Valkyrie says as she slightly turns her head. "Oh, hi~! Fancy seeing you here~! You enjoying this? I know I am~! This is sooooo much fun~!"

"I'm taking his dick like a champ~!" Hunter says. "There's no stopping the pleasure~!"

"Oh, I know how you feel~" Paladin agrees. "I'm just about to get served by these men over there~"

"Have fun, Paladin~" Valkyrie says as she turns back towards the wall. "Yes….yessss…yeeessss~! Ohhhhhh…..right there~! Keep going!"

The leader of the bandits gently pushes her to walk towards the 4 studs that are waiting for her.

"This is the girl I've been telling you about," he says. "Please enjoy her."

Paladin gives a lewd smile as she gets on her knees, rubbing her own breasts. "Everyone…please…violate me. I want to enjoy several more of your penises."

The 4 men dive in without hesitation, the first one sticking out his fully erect penis towards Paladin's face. The blonde giggles as she puts it between her two large breasts and rubs it back and forth while taking a lick each time it pops out. The three other studs start to point their penises from all sides, just begging to touched.

"Wait your turn now~" Paladin coos. "It'll just be a few minutes." She keeps on rubbing her breasts against his penis while the 3 other studs start masturbating while watching. It isn't long before the man in front of her squirts out semen on her face. She just smiles as she licks them off and opens her mouth to let him know that she wants more. He jams it inside her mouth with no hesitation at all. The other men poke their cocks to her cheek, just begging for them to be touched. Paladin uses two hands to rub their cocks, and suck on them one after the other.

"Your mouth feels so good!" one of them says.

"Do it more, Paladin-sama~!" another man begs.

The blonde woman nods as she keeps on licking, sucking and sometimes kissing the tips of their penises that surrounds her. She rubs them a bit faster as she continues sucking on them as she goes. It is then that each of them are reaching their limit. They shut their eyes tightly as they are about to ejaculate.

"I'm cumming…Paladin-sama!" one of them grunts.

"Me too! Here it comes!" another man says.

Paladin moves her head so that the penis goes deeper inside her mouth until one of them ejaculates, sending a flood of semen to fill her mouth, some of the remains drip on the floor. She swallows and moves on to the next one to have a taste. Once the man ejaculates, he fills her mouth with his semen and the blonde swallows it all. The cycle repeats itself a couple more times until she's got all of their cocks. She licks her lips in satisfaction as she stands up and shows her butt to them, shaking it a little.

"Let's do this, boys," she says. "Put it inside me, I don't care if it's both holes. I want them inside me~!"'

Two of the men rush toward her. One of them grabs her from behind and immediately inserts his cock inside her butt hole while the other inserts his inside her pussy. They begin to pump away while one of them lifts her up. She wraps her legs around her stud while the one behind her gropes her breasts.

Fighter looks from where her girlfriend is in the middle of the room while being penetrated from behind with her arms held back. She looks like she's having a grand old time with her two studs. Just getting two penises in both holes while riding one of them. She herself can feel her stud's dick from behind, penetrating it harder than before. The red-head winces at this, but tries to remain calm while looking back at the man behind her.

This is just crazy. Who would've thought that all of her comrades, plus Paladin would get stuck like this just because the blonde made a stupid "sacrifice"? The other men continue screwing Dark Elf and Mage from all sides, not giving them a chance to protest or speak whatsoever. They make sure that no holes are barred and enjoy their time with the magic users. As for the brawlers like Fighter and Paladin, the men are just enjoying as much as the others are with the magic users. Paladin's eyes are rolling to the back of her head as her tongue sticks out, her words being a slur as they keep on pumping away, touching her body as they go and so on. Fighter, on the other hand, has her man behind her still, but other men come for her to gang up on her and stick out their cocks to make her suck them and rub them like she means it. Fighter has not other choice but to do what they say. It's just pitiful that she can't fight them off anymore thanks to them screwing them left and right. They've only been their prisoners for a few days and already, they are their sex slaves. They will never, ever stop, it seems.

Now Fighter is not able to look at Paladin, her lover, from where the men are screwing and touching her. They are blocking her view from trying to see what the blonde is up to. But Paladin is just fine. They are still humping her and the blonde's thinking is pretty much blurry now. There is nothing that she can do at this point and enjoys each and every last touch and cock she receives. Because that's what she is. A slutty Bikini Warrior.

By the time Paladin reaches her limit, all of her comrades start to reach their limits as well. All the men shoot out their semen from the outside and then inside both holes of the Bikini Warriors. They get filled up with every man's semen, taking turns to jam their penises inside their holes so that they can fill up their insides with cum. Paladin cannot get enough of the taste of semen going inside her mouth and swallows them happily. The Bikini Warriors collapse on the floor with the remaining men dripping semen all over their bodies as reward for staying with them long enough to endure this. Fighter, Mage and Dark Elf are so exhausted that they can't move a muscle, especially Paladin. But the blonde lays there with a smile on her face, her eyes still rolled to the back of her head, tongue sticking out. This is ALL worth the capture…for her at least. For Fighter, she's very worried about her. She feels like the one she loves is leaving her behind…just for satisfaction for cocks.

 ****Later****

It's been 2 weeks since the Bikini Warriors became the bandits' sex slaves. Out of all of them, Fighter has been the one that's trying to endure it the most. As for Mage and Dark Elf, they gave up and served the men willingly and grown to enjoy their penises. As for Paladin, she is so addicted to the bandit leader's penis very much. In fact, so much that she's practically begging for it every single day, whenever there is an open opportunity. Her mind has been almost completely erased from what happened earlier and her comrades. However, the almost part is because of what's on her mind the most: Fighter. Her most beloved. That she will never forget. And will not ever. The bandit leader may have taken control of her already, but as for love, he will not take it away that easily., even if he has been screwing her time after time and Paladin has grown addicted to it.

The next night, Paladin and the bandit leader are making love once again. Considering that she's now close with him, she has a plan forming in her mind just to get close to Fighter. She is getting screwed and groped from behind while standing up, but manages to speak to him.

"Master….Master…please…can I make a r-request?" she says.

"Oh, anything, my dear~" he says. "What is it that you want?"

"Ahhhh…please…take me to Fighter. And please have your men make love to her as well. We need to be as even possible so we can communicate."

"Ahhhh, as you wish, my dear, Paladin~" he kisses her on the cheek. "Once I'm done, I'll be glad to take you to her."

"Thanks…Master~!" she coos.

A few more hard thrusts here and there and Paladin reaches her climax. She drops to her knees in exhaustion, but there is no time to rest. The bandit leader leads the blonde towards the empty room where Fighter is and orders his men to screw her right then and there, which surprises the red-head. She gets screwed from behind by one man while the two other men hold out their cocks from each side and order her to rub them. Paladin does the same with the bandit leader behind her and two other men having their cocks pointing towards her, ready to get rubbed. Paladin proceeds and manages to look straight at the red-head.

"P-Paladin…why?" Fighter says. "Why would you do this? We're just failures as heroes now. Because…because of your stupid decision we…" She can't finish because she's about to cry though tears are already starting to fall freely.

Paladin shakes her head and cups both hands to her cheeks. "It's…it's okay. Fighter…my love…please…it's been two weeks since we were captured, but honestly…I have learned to love it. They taught me how to love the pleasure. It's not so bad after all."

"But…but…" Fighter grits her teeth and turns her head away. "That means leaving me…our love cannot be connected anymore because you'd rather have these….ahhhhh…these cocks than me."

The blonde gives a sad smile and manages to take Fighter's hands in hers. "I'm so sorry, Fighter. Look at it this way…though all of us are…..ahhh…failures as heroes…we found the pleasure together. You never found it just yet it seems, but I…hyahhh! I can teach you, my love! Please…let it go and join me in this pleasure…"

Fighter doesn't know what to say at this point. The men are still pumping away while the others masturbate this time since the two women are now intertwining hands. Unfortunately, she doesn't have time to think right now because she's about to reach her limit. And so does Paladin. Going back to stroking the other mens' penises, they moan and whimper louder than before while the men behind them pump away faster and faster. They soon reach their climax, semen pouring inside their pussies and all over their bodies afterwards as they collapse on the floor. However, Paladin still has some strength left as she manages to crawl towards Fighter. The red-head sits up as well, but tears are already falling.

"Y-you're going to leave me…" she sobs. "I…I can't help but think about this. Paladin, I love you, but if you'd rather have those guys instead of me…"

"No, no, no, listen," Paladin says, caressing the red-head's cheek with a gentle smile. "Fighter, my love, I told you…we can experience this wonderful pleasure together. There's no leaving anyone behind. They may have screwed me so much that I forgot almost everything, but you know what? You're the one that's still on my mind. That I can never forget. Because I love you, Fighter. So please…please do this for me…for both of us."

Fighter sniffles and slightly turns her head away, glancing at the men, who are grinning, waiting to jump at them again. She then looks at Paladin, who's smile remains on her face. The blonde then embraces her tenderly, assuring her that everything will be alright. They are together now and that's all that matters. Fighter finally smiles back as she puts her hand on top of Paladin's.

"Alright," she says. "I trust you. If you what you said is true then…I'd rather be in this with you all the time."

"Wonderful~!" Paladin turns toward the men. "Everyone…please…make love to us one more time~! Fighter and I need the pleasure for sure~! We can make it happen!"

"You heard the lady," the bandit leader says. "Have at them~!"

The men cheer as they dive in towards the two women so they can touch them some more. Both Fighter and Paladin each have their mens' cocks, stroking them, sucking them and having both holes barred from behind. Each pump, every touch and lick and kiss, Fighter realizes that there's no need to escape this dump. She's with her beloved now, just feeling all the pleasure and tender love. Paladin feels the same way. Though they are gang banging her from all directions, she doesn't care. She can enjoy the pleasure even more now that she has Fighter by her side. They are truly a pair that even the bandits ship them. They understand the love and desire for each other and that's fine. They are enjoying it as much as the two women are. From that point on, climax after climax, Fighter and Paladin grew to love it more. Semen splatter all over them from every climax and inside both holes. They want more of it, though, so the men keep on going. Each thrust, every touch and lick and kiss they go once again. Men all around the two women, giving everything they have until they reach their limit once again. However, after that climax, the men sit down against the wall in exhaustion except for the bandit leader and another man, who are still strong enough to go one more round. Fighter and Paladin stick their butts out and turn towards them with lewd expressions, signaling them to go for it. As they jam their penises inside their womanhood, this allows them to face each other and intertwine hands as they gaze into each other's eyes. Well, hazy eyes since they screwed them good and hard. No words can be said at this point since all that came out were happy moans and whimpers and cries. They lean in and smash lips together, closing their eyes in the process. Tongues caress each other as they go as their men keep on pumping away, faster and harder this time. They pull away to let out some more moans of pleasure, crying into each other's faces as their hands are still intertwined. They are reaching their limit now. A few more hard thrusts and then, it's done. Fighter and Paladin arch their backs, screaming in pleasure as semen pour inside their womanhood, longer than expected. Their eyes roll at the back of their heads, tongues sticking out as they let go and then collapse onto the floor, lying next to each other. Their bodies twitch as the remaining cum drips from their womanhood. The bandit leader grins and has his men walk away to give them time to rest.

Paladin manages to move just a little so that she can be closer to her lover. Fighter can't move at all, but her eyes look towards Paladin's direction as she can feel her hand squeeze hers gently.

"We….we….did it…my love…" she whispers. "Thank you…"

"No…thank you…for still being by my side…" Fighter whispers back.

Paladin helps the red-head intertwine hands one more time. "I love you…with all my heart. There is no…haaah…chance that I'll ever leave you…"

"I'm glad…Paladin…"

The two lean in and share a passionate, loving kiss. They found pleasure together at last. When they pull away, Fighter rests on Paladin's bare chest as the blonde strokes her hair gently.

"Do you…do you know how Mage and Dark Elf are doing…?" she asks.

"Who knows?" Paladin says. "I'm sure they grew to love it as much as us."

"That's good…" Fighter closes her eyes as she presses her head against Paladin's chest.

The blonde kisses her on the forehead and hugs her tenderly.

 **A/N: Everybody lost! Ahaha~! What I mean is the Bikini Warriors lost. Was that a good ending? I'm not so sure, exactly. XD You guys let me know, okay? Long and detailed reviews because I worked very hard on this one. There's no need for one word reviews or such, especially you, "JustCrazyMan". That doesn't count, okay? Leave absolutely long and detailed reviews as much as you can cause this story is a long one.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
